Prototype: Unatural lifetime
by Finalfaw
Summary: NEW STORY: the virus thinks on its own existance and nature WARNING: will be bloody
1. Chapter 1

Prototype: Unatural Lifetime

Authors notes: i dont need the disclaimer because i know what to say lol not mine blah blah blah however any characters i make are.

Chapter 1: Viral History

At the bottom of the Atlantic, the Viral Entity formally known as Alex Mercer was thinking...

Being the only Virus in the world capable of sentient thought, it wondered on its existance.  
it thought about how other Viruses act and after a few years stuck at the bottom of a large body of water, it came to a conclusion, it was not a virus at all.

It thought on what other Viruses do to living things and it thought to itself that it didnt really do much a Virus usally does, Viruses spread and kill off the host body then try and get to another host body to kill them too, mind you lack of any actual sentient thought probably made it difficult to make moral choices on whether it should kill certain people or not.

As far as it could see, it did not do anything bad to the being it took form of, in fact it could argue it improved upon the human, viruses dont do that, viruses dont give the host body weapons to fight back or allow them to heal themselves ever after nuclear explosions.

In fact when the BLACKLIGHT virus realised this it felt a little bit offended at being called a "virus" if anything it was a cure, a cure for every frailty humanity had, in fact humanity was bad as it thought, humanity was more like a Virus than BLACKLIGHT (or ZEUS as humans called it) was, if they imagined the world as a body, humans spread,  
humans changed and ravaged the world. weakening it against the forces of the universe beyond,  
but BLACKLIGHT could of, if the humans would let it, change all that, make humanity stronger,  
make humanity not need the big grey world and let it be green and orange and all nice colours,  
it could imagine their grateful faces (if they wanted faces) when BLACKLIGHT changed the world making humans stronger and better, of course sadly not all humans could touch the gift it could give, the small ones would burn up and cry and stop working if he tried.

It was saddening, but then it brightened up when it realised that the new better humans it made could make more stronger small ones, it wanted the world to be happy but it knew alot of humans may cry and scream and try to hurt it, they couldnt but it got sad when they tried, so it touched them and took them inside itself to understand what they refused, but couldnt get them out again.

For the first time in 50 years it said something and it changed out into a plated creature that humans called Armoured, it shaky first words for a long time "MaKE... HUMAnS.. BeeTTeR" 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Way It Happened

51 Years ago...  
Ascension Phamracuticals LA HQ

"how long has it been this way?"

The Scientist looked frustrated ever since the entitys capture he had been made to make hourly reports to this asshole Sarge it was beginning to be annoying and interfering but then suddenly this happened.

"not sure, we were observing him when for no reason the entire structure of his body changed and petrified"

Bothe the military and the science team peered into the tank, sure enough there was ZEUS, in the so-called armour form and solid as a rock, reactionary tests showed no movement, neural activity or any kind of activity.

"well i can see whats happened" the sarge replied with an air of someone with a plan

"what would that be? seeing as we have a theory ourselves"

"its dead"

"dead? no we dont think so"

"why not it hasnt had any people to eat so its metabolism has finally gave out"

"oh so you think someone like yourself with a grade school ed explains i tbetter than we do, but we have to admit you were close" the scientis sneered.

"fine brainbox tell me what you think"

"the Entity was starving but this state isnt death, it slowed its cellular metabolism down to an almost rock like stage so that it does not need to consume at all, according to our tests it is still working but at a pace allowing it to live but nothing else, thinkn viral life-support eventually it will die, but not for a while"

"well while its vunrable we should take it out, put it on a small island and nuke the fuck"

"as established by 5the manhatten incident that wont workif anything thats a possible escape for it, what i think we should do is seal it in a large thick container and place it somewhere it will not be opened and just let it strve"

the sarge saluted and started walking away, ill contact HQ and let them know them, you brainiacs have some good plans sometimes"

3 days later it was place in a box and sunk to the deepest part of the ocean. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: No Mans Land

Authors notes: im back after a very long time, laptop broke see, anyhow iv had a very traumatic year so im sorry for the dely but at the same time its my problem i had to deal with a family problem, anyhow back to the story. also on a side note im making a somwhat of a prototype filler, no idea on the name but basiclly non-canon to my storyline.

2059, New York City

ZEUS Came to shore of the coast of San Fransisco, it had found out it was in a trench 100 miles of the U.S coastline, and as soon as it clambered onto the and headed "home".

Now wandering the streets it was heading towards the bridge, this was not the part of the city he had been caught in. after consuming a few homeless to sate its hunger, it began its walk towards what was now called "Dead Zone".

ZEUS sat down, it had shifted into a man it had consumed long ago, wondering what to do, it had a plan, it just needed a way to impliment it without causing panic.

"You look down sonny, whats bringing you down?"

The voice startled ZEUS tensing into defensive but not shifting when he processed what the man had said "its nothing" ZEUS said slowly, its body was still readjusting to active movement again and it needed to take things slowly until it reached "full power" so to speak. Then it realised that this may be an oppertunity to glean some information without bloodshed, and some full answers instead of flashes in its head "what happened to Manhatten?" it asked, its head was down so it shifted just the face to an older face, around about 70-80.

"sonny where you been? under a rock" The man asked, then gave a shocked look as ZEUS looked up, realising that the the man (actually ZEUS) seemed to be much older than he first thought.

ZEUS thought quickly "been in a coma for round about 60 years, my parents were wealthy enough to keep me from dying, their last dying wish was for me to wake up and see the world, i had always wanted to go there" it pointed at the wreckage of a city across the river

The man sat down drawing a cirgarette and lighting up he offered one to ZEUS, who took one.  
The man sighed and looked out "well about 50 years ago late 2009 a virus got out because of some man, nobody remembrs who or why, just it happened and millions died, anybody who lived turned into these... things, i was 6 when it happened, os forgive me if details are a little sketchy, anyhow, the man was caught that same year and executed, for some reason the infection couldnt be stopped all attempts to retake the city were in vain and eventually they shut the city off, blew the bridge and constructed a massive walle from the bottom of the river all the way round, the infection was unbelivably unstoppable and basicly the left the city to starve, military, civilians and infected, all shut off, the city is now shut off from the world, SAMs and Guun Emplacements and a 24/7 guard all around it" the man looked down noticing his cigarette had burned right down and tossed it away

ZEUS took in all this new info and turned to the man "so theres been no attempt to unblock the city? no rescue attempts back in the day to rescue anyone?"

"Nope nothing at all, no point if everythings starved is there?"

ZEUS nodded, it was the smart thing to do, however it knew that the infected metabolic system was the same as its, the they had to do was what it did in a well hidden area, let the humans survive and grow and then come back consume, infect and rehide.

The man was staring at him again "something on your mind guy?" The man asked ZEUS shrugged and drew on the cigarette, it was doing nothing for it and it was simply going through human motions.

"what if the infection came back? if its as unstoppable as you say that might happen" ZEUS asked

"no chance, the city is blocked off, there were a few attempts to get in by companies trying to get in and study the virus years ago but then a couple tried to sneak in and got shot so nobody else wanted to try"

"so i couldnt get in and take in the sights" ZEUS joked, trying to humour the human.

"hell no guy" the man chuckled "anyway i dont think everything is quite dead yet"

This caught ZEUSs attention "what?"

"hell if you go as far as you can on the bridge without getting shot up and listen on a quietish night, they say you can still hear a few howls and screams" The man shuddered

ZEUS suddenly stood up "thanks i think ill go to my hotel now, and... make some new travel plans"

The man nodded "best idea if i were you, some of the folks around here are survivors or children of survivors, nobody likes to be reminded of their past, maybe see you around sometime" he nodded and walked off.

ZEUS watched the man for some time taking in his scent and thinking, mayb that this man who showed it some kindness would be the first to be gifted. 


End file.
